


i see the light

by PhantomPierceOkamoto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, honestly why am I like this, kind of au? no giant robotic lions lmao, no seriously this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPierceOkamoto/pseuds/PhantomPierceOkamoto
Summary: lying with you half awake / stumbling over what to say / oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day(title from one day like this by elbow)





	

Lance scrunched his face up when he felt sunlight streaming in through the window, ticking the tip of his nose. With some effort, he managed to open his tired eyes and let his mind wake up with him. 

His blurred vision came into focus, and he traced his boyfriend’s sleeping face with his gaze. A sleepy, gentle smile spread across his face and he pulled her hand out from beneath the blanket, letting his fingers graze Keith’s soft cheeks. 

He trailed his fingers down Keith’s jawline, then up into his smooth locks of dark hair, tangling his fingers into it. He hummed, running his hands through Keith’s hair, Keith’s soft breaths ticking his lips. 

Finally awake enough to move, he shifted forward and craned his neck to kiss Keith’s forehead. Keith stirred slightly, making a purr-esque sound as he leaned into Lance’s touch. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Lance whispered. 

“Go back to sleep,” Keith mumbled. “It’s too early to be awake.”

Lance chuckled, wrapping his arm around Keith’s torso and touching their foreheads together. “You’re usually awake by now.”

“Less talking, more sleeping.”

With that, Lance watched as Keith’s breath evened out and he seemed to fall back asleep. Lance’s smile only grew, moving his fingers through Keith’s hair again. His throat was still gravelly with weariness, but he hummed lightly and let Keith’s warmth surround him. 

The streets were still quiet, and the sun shone golden-red light into their apartment, painting the room a gentle shade of orange. The buzz of their air conditioner and their quiet, mingling breaths were the only sounds rippling through the air. 

Lance was content to just stay there, wrapped around Keith and warm, letting the minutes slip by as they stayed together. With a happy sigh, he buried his face against the top of Keith’s head, hair ticking his nose. Keith’s rhythmic breathing lulled him into the land between dreams and drowsy reality.

* * *

When Lance’s eyes opened again, he shivered slightly. The warmth Keith radiated around him had disappeared, replaced by the steady thrum of water rushing from the shower. 

Groggily, he forced himself to sit up, rubbing his sleep-sore eyes with a tired hand. He stretched upwards, letting the movement open up the rest of his body, shaking off the sleep from his shoulders. 

He swung his legs off the bed, standing and yawning as he shuffled out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. 

He grabbed an apple off the counter, then took a bite as he walked back to the bedroom to change. He yawned every once in a while as he shuffled through his closet. 

He heard the door opened behind him, and glanced back to see Keith in just a towel. _I’m so blessed_. Lance’s eyes trailed down Keith’s bare chest, causing Keith to chuckle in amusement. 

“See something you like?” Keith teased lightly. 

“I see something I love,” Lance responded, not missing a beat. Keith flushed, his grin never fading. 

“Okay, you _dork_. Can you pass me my clothes?”

Lance picked them up, walking over to Keith and draping them on his shoulders. Keith shook his head. 

“You could’ve thrown them to me.”

“But then I couldn’t have done this.” Lance trailed his fingers down Keith’s torso, placing chaste kisses across Keith’s face. When Keith chuckled, his chest rumbled beneath Lance's fingers. 

Lance and Keith met halfway, their kiss longing and familiar. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, pulling himself flat against Lance. 

Lance could feel Keith's muscles each time they pulled away to catch their breath, only to smash their lips back together. Lance's fingers ran up and down his boyfriend's spine, causing Keith to shiver in delight against him. 

Keith pulled away and kissed up Lance's jaw, then nipped his ear lightly, making Lance gasp slightly. Keith laughed again, pulling away. "Now can I put on my clothes?"

"Nah, I think I like it better like this."

"Lance."

* * *

"Did you guys know that you're absolutely _disgusting?_ Because you are."

Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge, making no motion to change their position, him lying on the couch with Keith on top of him. 

"I don't know Pidge, I think they're pretty cute." Hunk argued. 

" _Thank_ you, Hunk." Lance grinned. Keith snuggled against his chest, and Lance kissed the top of his head. 

"I take it back, I can see where Pidge is coming from."

"Betrayed!" Lance cried, shifting as he did. Keith made a noise of protest against the movement, and Lance laughed gently. He loved hearing all of Keith's little noises, especially when Keith denied them later.

"You're still cute though. Keith looks like a puppy."

Keith turned his head to pout at Hunk. "I do _not_."

"You do," Pidge and Hunk replied at the same time. 

"You kinda do, babe," Lance admitted. 

Keith glared up at him. "If anything, in a cat." he argued. 

"Fair," Lance conceded. 

"Oh yeah, definitely a cat. All cold and standoffish around everyone else but affectionately gross around your boyfriend." Pidge snorted, grinning deviously at the pair.

Lance and Hunk laughed, drowning out Keith's embarrassed protests.

* * *

Lance stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with his towel. He spotted Keith leaning against the windowsill, head peeking out of the open window. Lance walked to him, and put his arm around Keith's torso and leaned into him. 

"The stars are really pretty tonight," Keith said, quietly. 

Lance looked outside, watching the twinkling spots of light, only slightly duller than the crescent moon. "They are," he agreed, captivated by the sky. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, staring at the stars above. Keith looked at Lance. "Aliens are out there. I know it."

Lance laughed in surprise, pulling away. "Way to ruin the moment, you _nerd_."

"Hey! It's true!"

"And I think they're missing their mullet-headed leader."

"Wow, _rude_. You love my hair."

"That's true," Lance responded, laughter echoing around them. 

It was a quiet night, light music drifting beside the wind, as the stars shone down to smile at them. 

A beautiful day with his boyfriend ending with a beautiful night? 

Lance couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I really hope you liked! I was pretty nervous about this because it's my first fic I'm putting up here? I've got some I was thinking of putting up but I mean we'll see how this goes hahaha


End file.
